


one summer's day

by halsaens



Category: EXO (Band), f(x)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5899279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halsaens/pseuds/halsaens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It was your voice,” she told him, when he asked. “I heard you sing one day and I started paying attention to you.”</p>
<p>“No one’s ever heard me sing before,” Kyungsoo said.</p>
<p>“I have.” She looked at him, in that same calm way she had the first time. “Maybe one day you’d be able to let me listen to you sing properly.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	one summer's day

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to e for helping me with my wacky tenses as well as d, m, and c for their lovely encouragements.

His daily commute home from school took approximately twenty minutes. Thirty, in summer, if he stopped by the Kims’ little grocery shop for a popsicle. On a hot summer day in late August, Soojung intercepted him before he could get into the shop, and held out a popsicle to him.

“Oppa,” she said. “You like this flavour, right?” 

“Uh,” Kyungsoo told her.

Soojung looked at him then, calm and steady, the opposite of what he was feeling. Kyungsoo made another noise, a more garbled version of his earlier hesitation, and Soojung took pity on him and nudged him gently in the direction of his usual path home. She walked by his side, but it felt more like she was leading him, as Kyungsoo tried to match her stride.

Then, as they reached his apartment complex, she asked him to be her boyfriend.

“I think we could be good for each other,” Soojung said.

That day, Kyungsoo entered his first ever relationship, uncertain but filled with all the hope and excitement of something new.

“It was your voice,” she told him, when he asked. “I heard you sing one day and I started paying attention to you.”

“No one’s ever heard me sing before,” Kyungsoo said. 

“I have.” She looked at him, in that same calm way she had the first time. “Maybe one day you’d be able to let me listen to you sing properly.”

Kyungsoo had opened up to her, charmed by her easy understanding and self-assuredness, just as she’d been charmed by his quiet, shy attention. They had both compromised, tried to meet each other in the middle with their interests.

She had made a space for herself in his heart and he thinks he could love her--really love her.

Their fights--disagreements--had been rare, so when Soojung, snuggled up to him on a rainy winter morning, said to him, “I want to break up with you,” Kyungsoo hadn’t seen it coming. 

He was speechless, then, just as he had been on that hot summer day.

“I’m breaking up with you,” she said. She was still holding him close, the words whispered to him gentle but firm. “You’re graduating soon. We can still be friends, I still want to be friends.” 

“I don’t understand,” Kyungsoo whispered. 

“We _were_ good for each other,” Soojung said. “But I don’t think it’s fair for either of us, when your heart’s not really in it.”

“I love you, though.” He said it quietly--breathed it--into her hair. “I do.”

“I know, oppa,” Soojung said. “I love you too.” 

When he graduated, she gave him one last kiss, before pushing a popsicle she’d been hiding behind her back into his hands.

“We could share?”

He walked her home that day, hand in hand, and they traded the popsicle between them. Kyungsoo let her have the last bite. He tried to get used to being with her like this; together, but not.

If he was honest with himself, it didn't actually feel any different.


End file.
